You Raise Me Up
by TurningPageFiction
Summary: Bella Swan is a police officer in a small South Carolina town, coping with the aftershocks of tragic past. Sam Uley is former NYPD officer dealing with his own demons. When fate brings them together, can they both learn to heal each other? AH/AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry to be one of those people who pull their stories and repost all of the chapters again BUT I hope you'll be happy with my return. Although I've stepped away from writing FanFiction for a while now, I've still been reading my fair share. Recently I reread You Raise Me Up and I was actually kind of proud of this story that I wrote. It's the only full length story I've ever written so it's my baby but admittedly, it could use some sprucing up. So I am going through each chapter and making some edits and reposting. I hope you don't mind the new alerts to your inboxes. To make up for it, as I repost…you might just be in for a little surprise here and there in the form of bonus and extended chapters.

If you are a new reader of this story…welcome! And I hope you enjoy.

If you are a returning reader…welcome back and I have always appreciated all of your reviews.

**Chapter One**

**New York City, June 2010**

"You promise to call me at every stop so I know where you are?" My mom, Deborah, asked for the millionth time as I tried to conceal my eye-rolling. I'm 33 years old and she still wants me to call and check in with her.

"I might not be able to at every stop, but I will promise to let you know I'm alive periodically, okay Mom?" I tried to reason with her.

"Sam, honey, you're moving 12 hours away from me, of course I am going to worry. You're my only child, sweetheart," she said getting teary-eyed again. I crossed the living room of our apartment and embraced her tightly.

"It was your idea for me to go, Mom," I reminded her, willing my voice not to crack. I didn't want to leave either, but it was the best thing for me. There were too many reminders here.

"Just make sure to make time to come home to your Momma sometimes okay?" she said, squeezing me a little tighter.

I felt so awful leaving her here in New York; the only other family she had here was her aunt but she had a stroke a few years back and is in a nursing home in Jersey. My mom was my hero. The strength she possesses, even after all we've been through, never ceases to amaze me. My dad, if you could even call him that, skipped out on us when I was 10 years old. No pretense, no nothing. Just a note left on the counter telling us that he left.

But she was right, I needed to get out of New York for a while, have a change of scenery.

I had way too many demons haunting me here. My therapist keeps telling me that it's good for me to remember, but I personally think it's a load of bullshit.

How can he think that it is good for me to not be able to sleep at all because of waking up every thirty minutes from a damn nightmare? To be so afraid to sleep at all that I've fallen into a state of insomnia.

This isn't the man I wanted to be. My mother raised me to be strong, to not let anything hold me down.

Then that day happened.

Nine years ago everything changed. If I could only go back to life then, maybe my life wouldn't be in such shambles. I'd have my friends and maybe I'd even happy too.

But, as it is, I can't change what happened back then. It set off a crazy chain of events and I'm stuck dealing with the aftermath.

Coming back down the Earth, I hugged my mom one last time and kissed her cheek.

"I need to do this Mom, for me, you said so yourself. Maybe relocating will help me," I said as I grabbed my cell off the end table. I was leaving with nothing but the clothes on my back since I shipped my things already.

"I know baby, but I'm still your mother, it's in my job description to worry," she replied, cracking a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

It killed me that I was the reason she was so sad all of the time.

"What time is your bus leaving?" she asked me.

"Not until 7:00 but I need to make some stops first," I answered vaguely, zipping up my bag.

"What stops?"

"Just some people I need to say goodbye to," I told her, looking her in the eye. Recognition flashed across her face and her gaze softened.

"Sure, honey," she said, rubbing her hand soothingly on my back the way she used to when I was a kid, "the same places as always?"

"It's where I feel closest to them," I explained.

"I know baby," she said, pulling me in for another hug, "just be safe okay?"

"I will Mom," I replied, heading for the door, "call me if you need me for anything, I'll come back as quick as I can."

"Bye sweetie!" she called after me.

I stepped out onto the street a few moments later, the sounds of New York surrounding me. I'd miss the constant noise and energy of New York, I would. Hell, even the memories I have here are special to me no matter how painful they might be.

The memories are all I have left anyway.

Overheard, an airplane flew by, probably heading towards LaGuardia. I stifled the shudder that rocked my body at the sight.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and hailed a cab.

"Where ya headed?" the driver asked in a thick foreign accent, he smelled all kinds of awful, but then again welcome to New York.

"5th and 42nd please," I told him once I was settled in the backseat.

The ride was mostly quiet, the only sound coming from the faint Bollywood sounding music playing from the car stereo.

There used to be a time where the sights and sounds of this city would bring a smile to my face. I used to the love the place I called home. But I've spent the last nine years wishing I could be anyplace else.

Time has been a blur since that day. It passes, slowly, even when it seems impossible. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

I hear their voices all the time, calling out to me. I want to help them, but I'm stuck where I am, here in the present.

I should have done more to help them.

I was snapped out of my destructive mind as the driver yelled to get my attention. I was here. Stop number one.

I threw some bills at him and got out and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I took a deep breath and walked towards the building.

"Hi there, Welcome to the New York Public Library," the receptionist called out as I walked past her. I should have smiled or acknowledged her, or something.

I navigated my way through the impressive building until I found what I came here for. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb, me, a 33-year-old man sitting in the children's section of a library.

Luckily, no one was in the area, so maybe I won't look like a complete freak.

This was where I met my best friends, all of them. Embry loved coming to the library. We met here when we were five years old; our moms brought us here for story time on the weekends. They didn't have enough copies of Winnie the Pooh, so Embry Call offered to share with me.

I was always the shy one, and Embry definitely wasn't and he immediately pulled Edward and Quil into our little group. We were inseparable from that day on.

We were all ecstatic to learn that we all lived within a few blocks from each other, and would be going to the same kindergarten. Even our moms became friends, as well.

Embry still loved coming to the library, even after we grew up. He was always the bookworm, always reading something when it was slow at the station.

But now I am back, 28 years later.

I get a small chill down my spine when I see the current display in the children's section.

_Winnie the Pooh and Friends_, the sign reads. The actual original stuffed animals are on display at the library.

It has to be a sign; I know it in my heart.

He knew I'd be coming here, how much I need him, to tell me everything will be okay. That I'm not going to fall apart at the seams.

Looking around once more, I began to speak.

"Hey, Embry," I started, "I suppose you know why I am here, why I need to talk to you. I'm leaving New York, Embry, for the first time since that day, and I am scared out of my mind. I'm not a good person anymore Em. I've become an angry person, so destructive. Even Mom can't stand to be around me, it was her idea for me to go live with Aunt Miranda. She says it's for the best and I think deep down I might know that it is, but I'm so fucking scared, man. What if this is how I'm really meant to be? I don't want to be this person."

I paused for a moment letting a small girl and her mother pass by me, if they thought I was weird, they didn't show it. Willing my tears to disappear, I began again.

"I wish I knew what you would tell me if you were here. You have no idea how much I wish I knew what you, Edward, and Quil would want me to do. Everything's so screwed up. God, I miss you. All of you. But I'm doing this for you guys. I want to make myself better. I'm the only one who got out of it unscathed. Physically at least. I'm here to tell you goodbye Embry. But it's not forever, I may be leaving the place where I feel closest to you, but you're always with me. I love you Embry."

Wiping away the tears that had pooled in my eyes, I stood up and got ready to leave once more.

Once outside, I hailed another cab, and directed it to Village Nursing Care on Hudson Street since it was the closest to the library.

I was beginning to question my reasoning for going on this goodbye mission before leaving. It was hard enough as it was, but deep down I knew I needed to make these stops before starting my road to a hopeful change.

I approached the facility and approached the receptionist in the front. Her name was Frances, a sweet, older lady. She looked up and smiled at me, immediately recognizing me. I didn't come here often, I probably should have though, but whenever I did she was on duty.

"How is he today?" I questioned, even though I probably already knew the answer.

Her eyes turned somber as she spoke, "He's still the same. In most aspects, he's the perfect patient; he willingly goes through physical therapy and eats everything we give him."

"But…" I continued.

"But, there's no change otherwise. Not a word from him since he's been admitted," she said shaking her head sadly.

"Well, I am thankful for all the work you all have done for him here, and I know his family is too," I assured her.

"Thanks, honey, he just ate so you can go ahead and go on back," she told me.

"Thanks, Frances," I told her, moving past her desk and down the hallway.

I paused for a moment when I got to his room, but then walked in.

He was in his chair, upright, with the television showing some baseball game. It wasn't the Braves, which was his favorite team, but I'm sure he enjoyed watching it.

I sat down in the chair across from him, not directly in his line of sight. He made no effort to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey man, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've come to see you. I miss you so much. It's just not the same without you and the guys. It's not fair, and I can't understand it. I wish you could tell me how stupid I'm acting and that everything is going to be okay."

I looked up and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of regret and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm leaving town for a while Quil," I spoke again, this time his eyes really did snap over to mine, it was probably his first voluntary movement in days, "I'm going to live with my Aunt Miranda in South Carolina for a while, you remember her? She's my mom's younger sister. I'll get a job down there and just see how I like it. Mom suggested it, and my therapist agrees. He even thinks that the change of location might be so good for my anger management that he isn't even recommending I do therapy down there. I think this might be good for me, I hope it is. I just wanted to come by and tell you bye, but I'll make sure to call every so often, I can get the nurse to hold the phone up to your ear."

I stood and walked over to Quil. If he wasn't always trying to be so strong, he would have been shedding the tears held in his eyes.

"Bye man," I whispered as I bent down to kiss the top of his head, "Love you."

I felt the tears in my eyes threaten to fall even more now and once I was outside I collapsed onto a bench. I missed them so much. I have Quil but it's still like he's not really there anymore. Why did this have to happen to me?

As soon as the thought entered my head, I immediately pushed it right out. How could I be so selfish thinking something like that. I'm still here aren't I? Quil is suffering just as much if not more than I am.

Finally pulling myself together, I headed off to my next stop, the Manhattan School of Music.

As I pulled up in front of the school and got out of the cab, the sounds of many different instruments filled my ears. Students were mingling outside holding their sheet music and their respective instruments. This was Edward's second home. Even as a kid, he constantly talked about how much he wanted to come here after high school. And he did, receiving a full scholarship for his piano skills. He was that good.

After graduating from the school he was asked to come back as a professor, and the job suited him so well. He absolutely loved it. He even met his fiancé Lily here, she was a vocal instructor. There were so well matched for each other, and they both wanted a big family. It was no surprise when Lily got pregnant with Vanessa right away, they didn't want to wait. Edward was out buying his girls some gifts that day. Vanessa was born just two weeks later; she would never know her amazing daddy.

Lily still worked at the school and she and I have formed a close bond over the years. It was never romantic though. Never was, and never will be. She's as much my best friend as Edward was. She even made me Vanessa's godfather. But I haven't seen them in months.

I headed inside and up to Lily's office. I knocked on her door and I heard her beckon me in.

"Sam!" she called out excitedly as she saw me in the doorway, "How've you been? It's been awhile."

She pulled me into a hug and motioned for me to sit down.

"I've been better, but I'm sorry I haven't been around. Things have just been…crazy," I tried to explain, "I'm leaving."

"Where?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm going to live down in Pawley's Island, South Carolina with my Aunt Miranda for a while," I said, "Maybe a move will be helpful to me."

"I thought the therapy sessions were working?"

"They were, they did," I sighed, "but I can't walk around this city without constantly being reminded of everything. I love New York, it's my home, but it's like it's doing me more harm than good to be here."

"I understand, Sam," Lily said sympathetically.

"How do you do it? How are you even able to deal with it?" I mumbled weakly.

"That's easy, Sam," I looked at her in surprise, but she clarified, "I do it for Vanessa. She may not have her father around, but I tell her about him all the time. She has been saving grace since she was born nine years ago."

"I wish I had that," I told her.

"Oh honey, you do," she said smiling, "you have your mom, me and Vanessa. We're always here for you, even when you move."

This woman's strength never ceased to amaze me. She and my mom were my heroes. And not being sexist, but I am a man and I am about to fall apart.

"I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams or something, like there's nothing left holding me together."

"Then maybe you do need to go to South Carolina," she told me, "Go there, and work to get your life back. I know you can. You just have to find something worth living for. My love for my child keeps me grounded; you can find what keeps you down too."

"God, Lily," I said, wrapping her up in a hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The feelings mutual," she smiled.

"I miss them so much," I spoke.

"I do too, Sam," she nodded sadly, "But we have a chance to make up for all the things that they are missing out on. We have a chance to live and experience the world when they don't. We should take advantage of that privilege."

I nodded my head in agreement, unable to speak as the gravity of her words set in. Lily was right. How could I sit here and mope and whine about life being so hard when almost all of the people I care about most aren't even able to experience life at all?

"When do you leave?" she asked me.

"As soon as I leave here," I answered.

"Are you taking the Greyhound down there?" she questioned. I nodded.

"I figured as much," she said, "Call to let me know you got settled in okay?"

"Of course," I said standing, "Give Ness a hug and kiss from her Uncle Sammy for me."

We embraced one last time, before I headed for the door and said our goodbyes.

Now that I was finished with my "goodbye" journey, I was fully ready to say goodbye to my life in New York. There were a lot of kids running around, no doubt participating in the school's summer programs. I was just about to grab another cab to take me to the bus station when I felt something tugging on my jeans. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat.

A little boy, no older than about eight years old was standing before me, tugging on my jeans to get my attention. But that's not what stopped me in my tracks. This little boy was practically a clone of Edward at that age.

He had the same unruly bronze hair, adorable crooked smile, and green eyes. It was like I was seeing a ghost.

"Um, hey there little guy," I said awkwardly.

"Mister, why do you look so sad?" the little boy asked. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Do I look sad?" I asked and he nodded, "Well, I've been sad for a long time now, but I'm working on making it better."

"What happened to make you so sad?"

I began thinking that someone should have taught this kid to not speak to strangers, but something kept me talking to him.

"Well, some of my best friends went to heaven a few years ago buddy," I explained, and his eyes got round with realization, "I miss them a lot, and I'm moving away today and I'm sad that I can't go to our favorite places to speak with them anymore."

"Well that's silly," the kid said very matter-of-factly.

_Random kid, say what?_

"Uh, what?"

"Just because you're moving doesn't mean you can't talk to your friends anymore," he replied, I'm surprised he didn't throw an eye roll in there to get his point across.

"What do you mean?"

The boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, such an Edward move it was crazy. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to sit on a bench nearby.

"You don't have to be in a particular place to be close to them you know," he began explaining, "They're always going to be in your heart, so you carry their memories with you wherever you go. You should just find a quiet, soothing place where you are moving, and make that your memory place."

Geez, this kid was smart. He even talked like Edward, it was kind of freaking me out.

"You're right kid," I said, patting his shoulder, "where are your parents anyway?"

"Oh, they're going to pick me up around the corner," he blurted out, like he was just making something up.

"Thank you for talking to me, buddy," I told him, "What's your name?"

"Mason," he replied and my heart practically stopped. Tears sprang to my eyes as I felt Edward's presence all around me.

_Edward Mason Cullen._

I looked to the side to try and discreetly wipe my eyes and when I turned back around, Mason was gone. I looked around frantically trying to find him but it was like he vanished into thin air.

I almost started hyperventilating, _surely that couldn't have been what I thought it was…_

Surely, I was going insane. I had to be, kids just don't pop out of thin air.

He was a carbon copy of my best friend even down to how he spoke and carried himself, and it gave me chills. I stood up off the bench and began to talk to the street to hail my last cab of the day. As the cab screeched to a stop in front of me I saw something across the street that grabbed my attention.

Mason had somehow ended up across the street and he was looking in my direction. Only this time he was not alone. He was joined by two other children.

The two other children were Quil and Embry.

There was no mistaking it this time. There they were, the nine year old bodies of my three best friends. This was how I remembered them most, young and full of this carefree love of life. They were all looking at me, just watching from across the street.

"Hey man, are you getting in or what?" the rude cab driver yelled from the car.

"Chill out dude, I'm coming!" I yelled back, not wanting to take my eyes off of this vision. I was afraid they were going to disappear.

Edward/Mason, Quil and Embry were all smiling at me, until finally Quil lifted his arm and waved. They all followed suit, as if they were waving goodbye to me.

Suddenly, a wave of calm hit me like a freight train. And it was coming from their direction. It felt like everything was going to be okay. Like their spirits were assuring me that I was doing the right thing. Taking a deep breath I nodded in their direction, letting them know that I knew what they were trying to get across to me.

I closed my eyes only for a moment, and when I opened them, they were gone.

Without another glance around me, I got into the cab and headed toward the bus station to begin my new life.

_**I hope you leave a review! I'd appreciate it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.

**Chapter Two**

**Charleston, SC June 2010**

"How are things going for Jason on that big case he's working on?" I asked my mom as I took a bite of my crab cake sandwich. I was having lunch with my mom at Hyman's Seafood, which honestly serves heaven on a plate. It was one of the premiere seafood restaurants in Charleston, even if it was a bit of a tourist trap. I was having trouble focusing on the conversation with the epic foodgasms going on in my mouth at the moment. I sent up a little thanks to the Lord that I am Charleston native, allowing me to grow up eating some of the best seafood around.

"He's been putting in a lot of hours lately, but he's pretty confident about his case," my mom Renee replied.

"I hope so, that prick needs to be locked away in prison for a long time," I added. My step-dad Jason Young was one of Charleston's best lawyers and the assistant district attorney. He was currently on a case where this 18 year old kid broke into an elderly woman's home, killed her, and robbed the place clean. I can't believe how kids are these days.

I was actually the arresting officer that brought his ass into custody that day. He tried to run but I caught up to him once he entered the Pawley's Island jurisdiction. The idiot stole a car with expired tags, it almost too easy. Until he started resisting arrest.

I've been a police officer for seven years now in the sleepy beachfront town of Pawley's Island, South Carolina. I absolutely love it there. Nothing ever happens and it's such a small town, but the people are amazing and the beach is so quiet compared to nearby Myrtle Beach. I moved there after getting my bachelor's degree in English literature at the College of Charleston because of my best friend Angela. She and her fiancé owned and operated a successful restaurant called Bistro 217 in the area and she wanted me close by.

Once I completed police training, I got a job with Pawley's Island PD and bought a house right on the beach.

"I just can't believe he actually tried to fight you honey, you could have been hurt," my mom said for the millionth time.

My mother, Renee Young doesn't approve of the life I have made for myself, however. I can sort of understand to a point, but I'm still her daughter and I thought it was like encoded in parental DNA to support their children in their endeavors.

"Mom, this is what I am trained to do. I had everything under control the entire time," I assured her, like it did any good. She was always looking for ammunition to use to try and get me to consider a different profession. She knew why my job was so important to me, but she still did it anyway.

My biological father's name was Charlie Swan and he spent his entire adult life working for the Charleston police force. I absolutely worshiped my father and was a complete daddy's girl. Even at an early age, I told everyone I wanted to grow up to be a cop like my dad. He loved it and even encouraged it. My mom did too for awhile, until that day happened.

She couldn't stand the thought of her daughter working in the same field that took away her first true love. She and my dad married just out of high school at 19 years old; they were high school sweethearts. I came along just three years later.

After the accident, I really didn't think that mom and I would ever be happy again. We got through it with each other, but when Jason came into the picture, things got better.

Jason Young is a brilliant attorney in the Charleston area. He and my mom met when he came in to eat at a restaurant she was managing at the time. They hit it off right away. Even though it was only two years after my dad's passing, I was very happy for them. I loved seeing my mom happy and Jason loved me and treated me as his own daughter. He once gave me the option to legally change my name to his and have him adopt me. But I chose to still carry my real father's name, which he graciously understood.

"I just don't see why you couldn't have chosen a less dangerous career path, Bella. What happened to that degree of yours in literature? You could teach in a school or be a writer, even. And don't even get me started with your love life, what was wrong with that Jacob boy?"

_Well Mom, nothing was wrong with him until I caught him with his dick in the town slut._

As frustrating as it was, I simply tuned her out; I had been hearing the same things from her for years.

"Even Emily, who could do so much in her life as well, wants to be an interior designer? Whatever happened to office jobs? Something with job security," she rambled on.

Emily was my half-sister, and Mom and Jason's first child together. We're 10 years apart but we were as close as twins. She was 21 and had just completed her bachelor's in Interior Design from the Art Institute of Charleston. I invited her to move in with me in my house, and she got a job working at a specialty furniture shop in Pawley's Island. She's an expert at helping customers decide on what would look best in a room and she's already gotten some interest in potential clients.

"Mom, Emily loves what she does and is good at it, why can't you be happy for her?" I questioned, sighing in frustration.

"Is it so wrong for a mother to want the best for her daughters?"

"No, but try considering that maybe what's best for us is for us to do what makes us happy, and we're already doing that," I replied, beginning to gather my things to leave.

"Where are you going Bella?" she said, shocked. I threw out some bills to cover my share of the meal and stood up.

"I can't sit here and let you criticize me and my life, Mom. I love you, but I am 31 years old, sooner or later you will have to accept that this is my life. It's not going to change. Tell the boys I said hi," I told her before walking outside to my car.

Sitting in the driver's seat, I sat in the parking lot for awhile just thinking. Was it too much to ask for my own mother to be a little supportive? I understand where she is coming from I do. I mean, I am in the line of work that took away her first husband. But I absolutely love my job, I do. I feel as if I am making a difference in the world, but I also feel closer to my dad. Some of my earliest memories were me playing with little police officer action figures.

I just can't take listening to her negativity anymore. Neither can Emily, she actually made up an excuse to not come to lunch today. Cranking up my Jeep, I pulled out onto the street and as if on auto-pilot, I headed straight for the beach. The beach was my thinking place. I inherited some money from my dad, which enabled me to actually buy a home on the beach. I think I spend more time outside than in the house.

School just ended for the year, so the beach was extremely crowded, but I pulled a blanket from the backseat and found a place to sit down. I let the sun shower me with it's warm for a few moments, trying to clear my head. Suddenly, the sun was blocked my two large bodies, casting their shadows over me.

"Fancy seeing you here sis," one of the figures said.

I cupped my hand over my eyes to get a better view and saw my two younger twin brothers, Ethan and Seth, standing before me.

"Hey boys," I smiled up at them, "What are you doing out here?"

"Seriously Bells?" Ethan teased, sitting down next to me, "It's summer, where else would we be?"

"Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Mom today?" Seth asked from my other side. I couldn't help but smile at these two. Most teenagers wouldn't want to be caught dead with their much older sister, much less be concerned with the goings on of her life. But my brothers weren't like that. Next to Emily, these guys were my best friends. I was incredibly lucky.

"Yeah," I scowled, "So you can imagine how that went."

Seth frowned and threw his arm around my shoulder, "Don't let it get to you Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, easier said than done."

"Mom will realize eventually that how she's been behaving is wrong," Ethan piped in, "Dad doesn't approve of her views either."

"She's hated my job from the beginning; I don't exactly see her having this huge change of heart anytime soon. How has she been to you Seth?"

Seth actually wanted to follow in my footsteps and be an officer as well. At first I thought it was just a boy thing, a phase, but he's been serious so far. I was thinking of having him shadow me or another officer this summer, nothing too serious. But my mom would flip her lid if she found out.

"Not too bad, but then again, I've kind of just stopped talking about it around her. Dad's supportive though. Do you think I should talk to him about it?" he asked.

"Maybe, if anyone can rein mom in, it's him," I chuckled, "I'll call him soon and talk with him. Don't worry little bro."

I reached over and ruffled his perfectly shaggy hair. My brother's were quite the heartbreakers, let me tell you that. Jason was a handsome man, and the boys definitely got his looks. Hell, even Emily inherited the flawless tanned model look. I laughed as Seth ducked out of the way and quickly began fixing his hair.

"You going to be helping out again at your dad's office?" I asked Ethan. About a year ago, he expressed interest in following in Jason's lawyer footsteps. Ever since Jason has been very supportive, allowing him to intern at his law office on school breaks.

"Yeah," he replied, his face lighting up, "He even said because I've been doing it for awhile, I might even be able to start getting paid, so it's like my first real job."

"That's great buddy," I told him, playfully nudging his shoulder with mine. Ethan knew that our mom was being unfair with us. She was always encouraging Ethan's aspirations to be a lawyer, but obviously not with the rest of her children's career paths. She's a little easier on Emily, but Em knows how she is and doesn't like that Seth and I don't get her "approval."

"Well, I should be heading back," I announced after a few moments of silence.

"Aw, you sure Bells?" Seth mock-whined, "Don't you want to hang out with your favorite brothers?"

"I don't want to cramp your style," I teased, "I'm sure things are working out quite nicely with the ladies for both of you?"

I let out a loud laugh as both my brothers blushed a deep shade of red, yep, we definitely were related.

"No, but really, I should be getting back soon," I said standing and brushing some sand off, "Angela is coming over after the restaurant closes so me, her, and Em are going to have a girl's night."

"Well, that sounds…" Seth began.

"Lame," Ethan finished for him as I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Well give Emily and a hug from us," Seth said, "Tell her she needs to get her butt down here to visit."

"Will do," I replied, embracing my little brothers in a big hug, I really love these guys.

"We love you Bells, don't let Mom get you down too much," Ethan told me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll try," I replied, "I love you guys, call me if you need anything."

"Bye Bella!" they called after me as I headed back to my car.

I was about halfway back to Pawley's Island when my cell rang. I glanced down and saw that it was Emily, so I answered with my Bluetooth.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"You on the way home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should be back in about 30 minutes, should I stop by the grocery store to grab some snacks?"

"I think Angela is going to bring some food home the bistro," she said, "so I think we should be good. How was lunch with Mom?"

"As well as could be expected," I sighed, "Is it bad that I'm kind of getting used to it?"

"I wish you didn't have to," she said sincerely, "It's like she hates anything police force related, but it's stupid because you and Seth are her kids, her own flesh and blood."

"I don't understand it anymore than you do, girl," I replied.

"Oh! You'll never guess who I saw trying to discreetly buy a pregnancy test at the drug store today," Emily suddenly exclaimed.

"Who?"

"The big slut herself, Leah," she snickered.

Damn.

Leah Clearwater is the daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater, the owners of a big bed and breakfast in town. She's also known as the town whore, I'm pretty sure she's slept with half the men in the area. Married men and single men. She was constantly hanging around the station trying to pick up an officer or something. But once I walked in on my fiancé, fellow officer Jacob Black, going down on her in his living room, shit kind of hit the fan.

I met Jacob the day I started working at the island's station, he was a town native and a two year veteran of the force. We quickly developed a relationship, he was always very sweet and attentive, not to mention extremely good-looking. We got engaged after two years of dating, and I honestly never suspected his infidelities. But it turns out he'd been fucking Leah for months.

"Oh that poor child," I said, stifling my laughter, "It's too bad you can't choose your parents isn't it."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Well I'm not going to lie, it's a little weird. But I'm better off without him," I told her.

"I still don't see how you work with him every day," Emily said.

"The chief makes sure we have opposite schedules so I don't have to see him," I answered, "Lucky for me, our boss happens to love me and hates Jake for what he did."

Emily laughed into the phone, "Okay, well I'll let you go, drive safely sis."

"I will, I'll see you soon," I replied before hanging up the phone. I decided to stop by the restaurant to visit Ben and Angela, before heading home. I pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and saw that their lunch rush had already cleared out. Walking in, I was hit with the delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, what brings you in? I hear you girls are having a night in tonight," Ben called out from behind the bar where he was cleaning.

"Just stopping by to say hey on my way back from Charleston," I answered, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just a coke right now, thanks. I'll wait to have the hard stuff later," I told him, winking.

"Bella!" Angela called out as she came out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to stop by, after the bashing my life received today with Renee," I said sarcastically as Angela looked sympathetic.

"How bad was it?"

"Just the usual," I explained, "It's just frustrating."

"Well, this is why I called for the girl's night tonight," Angela squealed, "I'm feeling a marathon of all the Nicholas Sparks movies."

I smiled and giggled like a little school girl. I was a Nicholas Sparks junkie, having read every book and owned every movie currently out on DVD.

"Sounds good to me," I gushed, "What time will you be heading over?"

"I'll probably hang around here, make sure my dinner staff has their shit together, so probably like 7:30-ish. I'll get the kitchen guys to whip up some snack foods for us to eat too."

"Okay, sounds good, I should head back to the house. Nice seeing you Ben," I spoke while standing, "See you later Angela."

"Okay, bye girl!" she told me, getting back to work.

A few minutes later, I was pulling into my driveway behind Emily's red Nissan 350z. She loved that little sports car, and car buffs drooled over it constantly. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore filled the air, and I was home.

"Hey Em, I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house.

"I'm in here!" she called out from the dining room. I walked in a little further to see her surrounded by fabric samples and sketches.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, throwing my keys and bag on the kitchen counter.

"Designs for Mrs. Johnson's family room, you remember the lady I told you about a couple weeks ago?" she gushed, bouncing in her seat from excitement, "she came in the shop today and asked if she could hire me to design it! I was so excited I just had to get started on it right away."

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome! Why didn't you say anything on the phone earlier?" I exclaimed, running over and giving her a hug.

"I just wanted to tell you in person," she smiled.

"I'm proud of you little sis," I told her, and she went back to her designs.

It was only about three o'clock so I had awhile before the night's festivities began.

"Em, I'm going to lay down for awhile, lunch just wore me out," I said, heading to my room, "Angela is coming over around 7:30, but I should be up by then."

"Alright, sleep good sis," she called absentmindedly, her nose still buried in her fabric samples.

I walked to my sanctuary that was my bedroom and immediately flung myself onto my bed. Emily helped me design my room when I bought the house and I absolutely loved it. I had white walls, a black and white printed bedspread with black, white, and red accents throughout the room. I think most people assume that female cops are just tomboys and not girly at all, but I don't see myself that way. I like my jeans and t-shirts, but I also enjoy dressing up and going out with my girls sometimes too.

As I sunk down into the mattress, the stress of the day weighing me down, I felt my mind slip further into unconsciousness.

I must have dozed off soon after, because the next thing I knew, my phone was buzzing with a text message from Angela.

_Leaving the bistro now, see you soon! –Angela_

I quickly sent my reply and reluctantly rolled out of my bed and made my way to the living room. I smiled as I saw my sister sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep. It looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed a nap this afternoon.

Nudging her gently, she groggily opened her eyes and looked around.

"What is it?" she asked; her voice thick with sleep.

"Angela's going to be here in a few minutes, I just woke up myself," I told her, throwing myself onto the easy chair in the corner.

A few moments later, I heard a knock on the side door and Angela walked into the living area carrying a lot of to-go containers, the contents smelling absolutely heavenly. We had given Angela her own key, something she always took advantage of. This was her second home.

"I come bearing deliciousness," she announced, setting her things down on the coffee table.

"Oh man, lets dig in, I'm starving," Emily said, already opening some of the containers.

"What movies did you bring?" I asked her.

"Only every Nicholas Sparks film to be made into a movie," she smiled, "Oh by the way, this God of a man came into the restaurant today with your neighbor Miranda."

"Yay! I swear that man is a genius, I'll grab the tissues," Emily yelled out, "And what about this God-like hunk of man meat?" she said bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"What would Ben say about you checking out other men?" I teased.

"Nothing, he knows my heart belongs to him," she laughed, "but honey he was fine. Really tan, and very muscular, he must work out a lot. He's kind of mysterious though, he was pretty quiet and was pretty vague when I was talking to him. But enough about him, let's eat!"

"I'll grab some plates," I said, laughing my way into the kitchen, eager to unwind before another long day of patrolling tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.

**Chapter Three**

**SPOV**

I gazed out the window of the Greyhound bus as we drove towards the Myrtle Beach station. I could see the ocean off in the distance with a string of hotels along the shore. This was my home now. New York would always be my hometown, but now my life was here, in a little town about 45 minutes south, called Pawley's Island, South Carolina.

It sounded cute enough, but I am a city guy born and raised after all. In my limited research I did on the area, it seemed as if I was moving to the middle of nowhere. Compared to the city, I was.

Soon, the bus came to a stop and passengers began to leave. As I exited the bus, I was hit by the intense heat, but at least I had the sea breezes to cool me down. I didn't have any luggage so I headed straight for the pick-up area outside. I immediately spotted my Aunt Miranda waving frantically for me. I smiled at her enthusiasm and walked over.

"Sammy! My word, it has been way too long," she exclaimed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Miranda…," I whined, "I am 33 years old, so don't you think I can start being called Sam now. You know, my real name?"

"You hush now, you're my godson and my only nephew, I can call you whatever I want," she teased.

"Fine," I acquiesced, "Just not so loud."

"Come on, my car is parked over yonder, let's get you to our humble abode."

"Yonder? Really, Aunt Miranda?"

"Oh shut up, I've been here in the South for 15 years now, I was bound to pick up the accent of the locals," she laughed.

"I'm just teasing, I'm just not used to hearing it," I told her as we approached Miranda's Honda Pilot.

We got in the car and headed down Highway 17, towards Pawley's Island. Miranda and I kept up casual conversation throughout the ride. I was surprised to find that we both enjoy classic rock as I was toying with her iPod. Miranda and I were really going to get to know each other now that we were going to be sharing a house.

Miranda is my mother's younger sister so she isn't too much older than me, but she has always been so full of life and energetic that it's hard to not connect with her. She moved down here when I was 18 with her boyfriend at the time. They've since broken up, but Miranda was so in love with the South that she decided to stay here permanently. She works as a respiratory therapist at the local hospital. Mom and I came down once for a visit, but Miranda usually comes back up to New York for the holidays.

Soon, we passed a sign signaling us that our destination was getting closer, so I grew more attentive to the things we were passing along the way. The area was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. I suppose the not being able to walk everywhere will take some getting used to though.

"Are you hungry sweetie? We could stop for some late lunch?" Miranda suggested. My stomach rumbled at the mention of food, which she heard, and I looked over sheepishly.

"Maybe just a little bit, but I'm up for anything, so you can choose," I replied.

"There's this great little bistro up the road here in a bit that I love," she said, "A friend of my neighbor owns and operates it with her fiancé. They're sweet people."

"Sounds great to me," I told her, as she began turning into the parking lot. It must have been inbetween the lunch and dinner rushes, because there were only a couple cars in the lot.

"They have the best Shrimp & Grits here, you have to try them! Oh, and their crab cakes are to die for," Miranda gushed as we headed inside. I had no idea what shrimp and grits were but it sounded moderately revolting.

"Miranda! How nice to see you! You haven't been by in awhile," a young woman, probably in her late 20s, called out from the back of the restaurant.

"Sorry, Angela, the hospital has me working crazy shifts lately. I have today off so I could pick this one up at the bus station," she said motioning to me.

"Oh, well who do we have here?" the woman named Angela asked, turning towards me with a smile.

"My name is Sam Uley, I'm Miranda's nephew," I told her, extending my hand which she accepted.

"So you're from New York too, huh?" she stated, I didn't know she was that close with Miranda, "What brings you down South?"

"Oh, uh, well I guess I just needed a change of scenery," I replied, stealing a quick glance at Miranda, hoping she hadn't shared too much about my past with strangers.

"And of course I brought him here to try your amazing food!" Miranda exclaimed, gratefully steering the attention away from me.

"Smart lady," Angela smiled, leading towards a booth off to the side, "We're inbetween shifts so Ben will be out to take your orders, okay?"

"Thanks honey," Miranda replied, as she handed me a menu.

I glanced over my choices and was instantly drawn to the fish tacos. My mouth was practically watering down onto the table.

A man approached the table a few moments and he introduced himself as Ben Cheney, Angela's fiancé and the co-owner of the restaurant. We ordered two waters, my fish tacos, while Miranda ordered the crab cake sandwich.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do as far as finding a job?" Miranda asked while we waited.

"Not really, I figure I could always do something part-time. I haven't thought about too much actually, I was just kind of focused on the move itself," I admitted.

"I could look into a small office job at the hospital for you if you want," Miranda suggested.

"You don't have to do that," I assured her.

"No, I want to. You know what, I can talk to Ken Summers, he's the chief of police here in town. We've gone out a couple times. I could talk to him and see if he was an opening at the station."

I immediately froze and my heart clenched. Ben then returned with our food, which smelled delicious, and we immediately dug in when he walked away.

"Um, I don't know Miranda," I stuttered out around my food, "I haven't been in uniform for a good three years. I don't know if I can do it…"

"Honey, you've been an officer since you were 21 years old. You were born for it, it made you happy."

"That's the thing, Miranda. It _made_ me happy," I interjected, "I've been out of the field for three years. Yes I have been through therapy and classes and things, but I don't know if anyone would actually want me on their force anymore."

"Okay, I'm not going to push you. I get that you came here to better yourself, I do. I'll let you take things at your own pace, but just say the word and I'll make the call."

"I appreciate it, Miranda, I do," I told her sincerely, reaching for the paycheck Ben had placed on the table earlier.

"Let me pay sweetie, you just got here, it's my treat."

"Not a chance," I said, not releasing it, "I'm paying."

"It was wonderful seeing you again Miranda," we heard Angela call out as we stood up to leave, "And it was great meeting you Sam."

"It was my pleasure, your restaurant is amazing," I replied.

"Thank you, don't be a stranger okay? I'm sure you'll see a lot of me, my best friend Bella lives next door to Miranda," she told me.

"Of course not, the food here is delicious. I'll definitely be coming back," I assured her as Miranda and I left.

"Angela's such a nice girl," my aunt mused as we got back into the car, "She always stops by to see me when she visits my sweet neighbor and her sister."

I just kind of nodded my head, confused as to where she was going with this.

"You know my neighbor Isabella, that's her name, is pretty close to your age I'd say."

"Okay…"

"I'm just saying it could be nice for you to interact with people close to your own age Sam," she told me, but I knew that look in her eye, "Isabella is a wonderful woman."

"I'm sure she is, but that's not why I'm here," I said, "I'm not sure I want any distractions, besides, what woman would want to be with someone as broken as me?"

"Oh honey…" my aunt said, reaching her hand across the console to grab mine, "you're not broken. You're just a little lost right now. We all come to that point sooner or later. You're going to be just fine."

I nodded my head slightly, and gazed silently out the window as we pulled back out onto the road. We made a few stops for some groceries and other toiletries and soon we were crossing over some marshy land over to the island. She owned a small but quaint home right on the beach, and the scent of the salty water washed over me as I got out of the car.

I looked around and my eyes fell on a soft light coming from the house next to Miranda's. There was a woman, probably late 20s, grabbing things out of the kitchen cabinets.

She had dark brown hair that fell in waves just past her shoulders. She had on just a simple t-shirt and it rose slightly as she was obviously standing on her toes to reach what she needed. Even from far back as I was, I could tell she was beautiful. I pushed away any thoughts stemming from that realization and followed Miranda into the house.

.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

I vaguely registered my neighbor Miranda's car pulling into her driveway as I stood in front of my kitchen window. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I reached up on my tiptoes to grab some plates and things.

I glanced out the window once more and caught a quick glimpse of a tall, muscular man walking into Miranda's house. _Hm, that must be the guy Angela mentioned earlier._

"Bells, you coming?" Emily yelled from the living area. I picked up the plates and made my way back to the girls.

"Right here," I said as I entered. Emily had already scooped up one of the chicken satays on a skewer and was chowing down. My sister had one hell of an appetite but, of course, her body reflected none of that.

"God, Angela, give your chef a raise. This shit is orgasmic," Emily shamelessly cried out. I giggled and glanced over at Angela who was doing the same.

"Well considering my chef is my fiancé…yes, I will be giving him a raise…of some sort," she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Whoa girl, I did not need those images in my brain, alright," I gasped, "Ben is like a brother."

"Oh shush, you're just jealous that I'm getting boned regularly," she teased, sending Emily into another fit of giggles. I shot my gaze over to her.

"Oh like you're a regular sex kitten over there," I said, "I haven't seen any guys sneaking out of your room in the mornings."

"That doesn't mean I'm not getting my release, dear sister," she grinned, "I've been a little busy for hookups lately, but I've got plenty of toys that do just the trick for me."

I felt my face blushed bright red as Angela threw her hands up and sent up a "Praise."

They exchanged high-fives, and their eyes settled on me. Yes, it's true that since breaking up with Jacob eight months ago, I've been in a sort of dry spell. The idea of not having sex for more than two weeks baffled these two.

"Moving on from my sex life…"

"Or lack thereof…" Angela interjected.

"How about we start the movie, which one do we want to watch first?"

"I'm feeling The Last Song. Miley Cyrus is annoying as all get out but that boy of hers is fine with a capital F," Angela replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"How much older than him are you exactly?" I teased, getting up and going over to the entertainment center.

"Shut up. I embrace my cougar-ish tendencies, besides, it's not like I'm ever going to meet this person. I can admire him from afar," she tried to reason.

"Uh huh, alright well bring the food over to the coffee table, the movies about to start."

We transported our food and drinks over to the couch and coffee table and settled in. I was forced to stick to soda considering I had work in the morning. It was no surprise that the three of us were bawling like babies a short time later. Nicholas Sparks definitely knew how to turn women into a big blubbering mess.

As the credits scrolled across the screen, I fished through our mountain of tissues to find the remotes.

"What's next on the list?" I asked.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Angela asked, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, "We turn into a puddle of goo willingly over a movie and now we want to do it again?"

"Pretty much," Emily stated, smiling, "I guess it's a girl thing. How about A Walk to Remember?"

"Ooh I love that one!" Angela and I exclaimed at the same time, falling into a fit of girly giggles. We were like immature teenagers again.

By the time the movie was over, the Emily and Angela were thoroughly buzzed from all the wine and very slaphappy. I had stuck with just one glass since I had work in the morning. We found everything to be positively hilarious, even though it probably wasn't in reality. Emily was rolling on the floor in tears after Angela simply stumbled getting off the couch.

"Okay guys, another movie or are we turning in? I have to be at the station by 10 tomorrow and it's almost midnight."

"You party pooper!" Emily yelled, pouring another glass of wine. The girl could throw back some drinks, "You've barely had any alcohol."

"That is because one of us has to be responsible and go to work in the morning," I said, like I was talking to a six year old. I was a pro at handling these two when they had drinks in their system.

"Oh stop being such a killjoy Bells," Angela whined, laying upside down on the couch.

"Alright, I'm going to go call Ben to come get you," I said grabbing my phone, "Emily you can do whatever you want to, but you're cut off. You have work in the afternoon, and I know your boss wouldn't appreciate your bitchy ass that comes out when you're hungover, coming into work."

"Fine," Emily grumbled.

"Ooh you should call Ben. It's still relatively early, I bet I can squeeze in a late night loving, if you catch my drift," Angela said suggestively.

I shuddered at the thought. Of course my best friend had to be a wannabe sex addict when she was under the influence.

I headed outside to my deck that overlooked the beach to place the call.

"Hello?" Ben answered after a few rings.

"You need to come get your fiancé," I replied.

"Oh lord," he laughed, "What has she done now?"

"Besides giving me awful images of you and her doing things in the bedroom, not much."

"How much has she drunk tonight?"

"Not much, but enough to suspend her brain's filter," I told him, fiddling with the plants on the railing when I noticed a person sitting out on the beach alone. I wasn't used to seeing anyone out this late. It was a man, and it kind of looked like the man I saw going into Miranda's house when I realized Ben was still talking.

"That's always entertaining," he said chuckling, "Has she said anything particularly incriminating?"

"Oh uh," I stammered, trying to get my head together, "Not yet, but I haven't confiscated the alcohol yet. I probably should have done that before leaving them alone, crap."

Ben laughed, "I'm sure she's okay, I'm almost to your place now. I was already out returning a movie we rented the other day when you called."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here Ben," I said before hanging up. I took one last look at the man sitting in the dark watching the waves before heading back inside.

The girls were sitting in a heap on the floor giggling endlessly about God knows what.

"I just talked to Ben, Angela. He'll be here in a few minutes," I told her, joining my best friends on the floor.

"YAY!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands, "I'm getting lucky tonight!"

"You go girl," Emily said, "Get some."

"Bella needs to get some," Angela replied, cutting her eyes over to me, smirking.

"What is your sudden obsession with my sex life?"

"Not getting any makes people irritable, Bells," Emily told me like I should have already known the answer.

"And you're saying I'm irritable?" I asked, getting kind of upset that my friends were thinking this of me.

"Not necessarily, but it is a good stress reliever," Angela added.

"We all know how situations, like today with Mom, stress you out," Emily said, "And besides, it's been 8 months since you ended things with that walking example why some people shouldn't reproduce."

"Okay, I agree with you about the whole being stressed thing," I began, "But I don't see where me not having sex has anything to do with that."

"Spoken like a true born again virgin," Angela muttered shaking her head at Emily. Luckily Ben decided to make his appearance as he knocked on the back door.

"Come in Ben!" I called out. I turned to see him poking his head in through the side door.

"Is it safe to enter?" he asked.

"No Emily, geez, put your shirt back on!" Angela yelled, sending Emily into a fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes, "Ignore them Ben, and come on in."

"Come on honey, let's go home," he coaxed his fiancé, walking over and kissing her forehead.

"Only if I'm gonna get lucky tonight," she said. Ben blushed and played along so that she would go with him.

A few minutes later Angela and Ben had made their exit after Ben had to resort to throwing Angela over his shoulder.

"Emily, I'm headed off to bed, are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Tipsy, but not shitfaced, don't worry. I'll probably turn in soon anyway," she replied.

"Goodnight then," I called out over my shoulder, heading back to my bedroom. I quickly went through my nightly routine and climbed into bed. Taking two of my pills the doctor prescribed all those years ago, I reached for the glass of water I always kept by the bed. One day maybe I could get a decent night's sleep without their aid. I slept through the night just fine without being drowsy, but they didn't stop the dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

_"__When I wake up in the morning__and the alarm gives out a warning__, __I don't think I'll ever make it on time__. __By the time I grab my books, __and I give myself a look, __I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by__. __It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell"_

"Damnit, why did I ever think it was cool to make the Saved by the Bell theme song as my alarm?" I thought to myself as I reached over to turn it off. 8:30 am really comes way too soon.

I stretched and bit back a moan at the relief my tight muscles found. My dreams were milder than usual last night, but I still woke up in the same tight ball. I've grown accustomed to the aches and pains that the position brings with it. Throwing back the covers, I sat up on the edge of the bed and gazed out my window for a few moments. The beach was usually empty this early in the morning, but I noticed that it was not uninhabited this morning.

Someone was out running and from the looks of it, he was the same man I saw heading into Miranda's house last night. The man had dark russet skin and dark brown hair that fell into his eyes just a little. Even from this far back, I could tell that he worked out regularly, as his defined muscles were clearly visible under his white "wife beater" tank. He had one of those IPod arm strap things around his arm and he had this eerie aura of seriousness that radiated from him. Everything about his mannerisms kind of screamed that he was hurting, and for some reason, the idea hurt me as well.

I shook my head quickly to rid myself of this momentary stupor I found myself in over someone I didn't even know. I was getting worked up and sympathetic over a man that I have never even met, nor actually seen up close. Way to be a creeper, Bella.

I stood and walked into my bathroom and walked over to the shower to let the water warm up. As the water began to reach my desired level of warmth, I rid myself of my clothes and stepped in. I let the soothing warm water cascade down my body and ease my sore muscles. _One day_, I thought. One day I won't have to live with the constant stress and fear. It seemed impossible right now, but the optimist inside me believed that things would get better.

I lathered my flowery scented shampoo into my hair letting its aroma wash over me. I've always loved taking showers, there is just something soothing and relaxing about them in my opinion. Rinsing my hair out, I then squeezed some of my body wash onto my loofah, washed myself. I then quickly, but carefully, shaved my legs and finished up my shower routine.

By the time I had dried off and walked over to my closet to get dressed, it was just after 9:00am. I always got into uniform was I got to the station so I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, black converse sneakers, and plain black t-shirt. I headed back into the bathroom to apply some makeup. I normally don't wear much at all, considering I am the only woman on the force and it just seems unnecessary. I applied some neutral eyeshadow and a little mascara and threw my long hair back into a ponytail.

I grabbed the bag that I take with me to the station from my closet and walked out into the living area. As I passed Emily's room I laughed softly as I heard her slightly snoring. She was lucky she could sleep in today, she had the day off of work at the store. Luckily Emily had thought to put away the food at least, so the living room wasn't a complete mess. I went into the kitchen and pulled out some English muffins, eggs, ham and cheese to make a little breakfast sandwich.

Once I had made my breakfast I wrapped it up into a paper towel to take with me to work. Grabbing a bottle of heaven known as Starbucks' bottle of vanilla frappucino, I went outside to my jeep.

The station was only a short drive from my house so I pulled into the parking lot in no time. The familiar Dodge Ram pickup was parked by the entrance and I suppressed the urge to run my key down the side as I walked inside.

"'Mornin' Bella," Officer Richardson called out as I walked into the locker room. John Richardson was the closest thing I had to a friend on the force. He was only a few years younger than Charlie would have been and he took me under his wing, so I guess he was an adopted father figure aside from Jason. When things went to hell with Jacob, John made sure the fucker didn't try to mess with me further.

"Hey John," I answered, putting my things away.

"How are you doing today sweetie?" he asked, his eyes sympathetic.

"I'm okay."

"Yeah, sure, but how are you really?"

I sighed, "I'm doing the same John. The dreams are there, but hey I'm getting a full night's sleep."

"That can't be good for you. Jane and I worry about you," he told me, throwing his arm around me. His wife Jane is one of the sweetest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Sometimes she was more of a mother to me than my real one was.

"I know, and I appreciate it, I really do. I've been living like this for a long time though, I can deal with it."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"You and me both, but come on, let's get to work," I told him putting on a smile.

"Alright, when do you head out on your rounds?"

"Around noon, I've got some reports to type up and stuff," I replied. Everyone was assigned to drive around a patrol specific areas of town while on duty. I was always given the more tame parts of town, even though I'm fairly certain Pawley's Island did not have a wild side at all. Police Chief Summers made sure of it.

Pawley's Island's police chief is Ken Summers, a former Marine and a truly good man. As a boss he was tough but fair and like most of the guys here, fiercely protective of me. Only the Chief, John, and _he_ knew why I wasn't given the "rougher" areas of town to patrol, and I prefer to keep it that way. The chain of events that have occurred since then aren't my proudest moments, but I cope. Lots of people have experienced pain in their lives and I am not going to let it stop me.

I walked out of the locker room and over to my desk. I usually kept it pretty neat, with only a couple pictures on it. I had a picture of myself with my dad framed, as well as a picture of Emily, Seth, Ethan, and I.

"Hey Bells," I heard the unfortunately familiar voice behind me.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked shortly, not even turning around.

"Can't I just say hi?"

I turned to face him, "No actually, you can't. When I have I ever given you a hint that I wanted to speak to you ever?"

"Listen, how many times am I going to have to apologize for everything?" his voice softened a bit, "I didn't mean for it to happen Bella."

"As many times as it takes until you're blue in the face. This wouldn't be such a bad thing, really. Oh, and so your dick accidently found its way inside Leah? Pretty sure it doesn't work that way, idiot."

"Will you just hear me out?" he pleaded. I've been dealing with this mess for eight months now, and he just can't let things go.

"Why should I, huh? Just leave me alone Jacob, I have work to do," I said, shoving past him to get to the copy room where we kept all of our files.

"Black!" I heard Chief Summers call from the doorway of his office. I looked up to see him shooting daggers at Jacob, "I believe Bella asked you to leave her alone. So, I suggest that you do just that or you answer to me and I can promise you that I won't be as nice."

Jacob huffed and stalked back over to his desk muttering something about me having everyone wrapped around my finger.

Ken walked over, "You alright?"

"Yes, I promise I'm fine. The guy's a dick but I'm not going to fall apart because of him."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't have any children Bella, you're the closest thing I've got."

I smiled up at him, "I know that, and you're the best father figure I could ask for. You and John both. But I just want to come in and do my job. It means dealing with Jacob with I get through it."

"Alright, well just say the word and I can transfer him up to Myrtle Beach so he has to deal with all the partying, underage alcoholics."

I laughed at the thought, "I don't think that will be necessary, but I'll keep that in mind."

After he walked back to his office, I set to work on typing up some reports. Nothing too serious, a couple break-ins and minor traffic accidents I had reported to. Before I knew it, I looked up at the clock to see that it was almost 3 o'clock, time for me to head out on my rounds. I headed out back where my patrol car was parked.

I essentially drove around for a couple hours, made sure no hoodlums were tearing up the town and if I caught anyone speeding or driving recklessly, I would pull them over. If there was a disturbance while out, I would get radioed and I'd check it out.

I situated myself and made sure everything was in working order, then pulled out of the parking lot to do my job.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOV**

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing upon the shore right outside my window. It wasn't something I was used to so it took me a few moments before I realized where I was. I remained sprawled out on my new bed as I tried to process everything. This was my new room, in my new home, in my new place of residence. It was a lot of think about and I haven't even been here for 24 hours.

Miranda had outdone herself with trying to make me as comfortable as possible. She had everything ready for me, including a new king size bed. Being about six foot two, I needed a decent amount of sleeping space. Miranda's house, er well, our house, was situated so that the three bedrooms all had ocean views. It was a different layout, but the views were beautiful. It was only about 9 o'clock so not many people were out, but I spotted a few men fishing a little ways down the beach.

I sat up on the edge of my bed and stood up to get ready for the day. Not that I had anywhere to be particularly, but I figured Miranda wouldn't appreciate me lounging all day like a bum. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out some exercise clothes so that I could go for a run. I decided to go ahead and unpack the rest of my belongings while I was at it as well. I didn't have much so about 15 minutes later, I was officially moved into my room. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out into the hallway to place it the hall closet Miranda pointed out last night. Once we got home, she gave me a quick tour of the place then she turned in for the night since she had to be up at 5 o'clock in the morning for work. Unfortunately that left me without a vehicle for the day, but I guess I could familiarize myself with the house and the surrounding neighborhood on the island.

I headed out to the living area which was one big open space. A small island separated the kitchen from the living room and off to the right was the dining area with a large window overlooking the beach. There was a large patio area off to the right as well, Miranda really did have a beautiful home.

I grabbed my iPod and placed it in the stereo Miranda had on the kitchen counter. The kitchen was sparse but I found some bacon and bread to toast.

I was quite content to work in the silence; even my iPod couldn't silence my overactive mind. It often proved to be dangerous as my mind always seemed to wonder to less than pleasant memories. I was trying, I really was. Every day I yearned for the day that I could make it through without any haunting memories or episodes of anger. I was slowly getting better, I was able to see that much. Myself about five years ago was the worst; I was lashing out at everyone. That's when my mother had to step in and take action. It was accident, and the police ruled it as such, but it doesn't mean I don't carry with me what happened every single day. As if I hadn't seen enough traumatic things, I now had guilt on top of it all.

Therapy helped some. It was nothing but small, baby steps towards getting better, but it was better than the alternative. The bacon in the frying pan made a loud popping noise which startled me, bringing me out of my own head. I assembled my breakfast and moved to the dining table to eat.

I gazed out the window as I eat, just simply watching the waves crash along the shoreline. I could see why Miranda decided to stay down here, it was unbelievably peaceful and tranquil. After I finished my breakfast I washed up everything I used and put them back where I found them. It was a beautiful day outside and great conditions for a run. After making a few treks up and down the shore I slowed my pace to allow myself the leisure to explore.

As I walked down the beach, I found myself marveling at a lot of the homes here. Miranda's home was a modest three-bedroom, 3 bath house, but as I continued my trek, I discovered houses that could only be classified as mansions. The people down here was very friendly I began to realize as well. Every fisherman or fellow beach walker I came across smiled at me or even shouted a "Good Morning" as I passed them. Small things like that was extremely rare in New York, unfortunately. Natives are raised with thick skins, but I always made sure to at least be polite to passerbys.

A few minutes later, I came to the edge of the island which came to a small point at the end. I could see plenty of marshy land and more homes over on the mainland. It was a small island, but it was a little slice of heaven. I was already hooked.

I turned and began my walk back to the house. As I approached my new home, I realized that it was much to pretty to be cooped up inside all day, since I had already done my unpacking. I remained out on the deck, lounging and letting the sound of the ocean wash over me. At some point I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, the sun was beating down on me higher than it was when I closed them. Pulling out my cell, I realized that it was already two in the afternoon.

I had taken a three hour nap, something I usually never did. However, I did notice I felt very well-rested, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe the ocean could be having positive effects on my sleep cycle. Lord knows I could use all the good sleep I could get. Nightmares nearly every night can really hinder someone and their quality of sleep.

I stood and went to head back inside and started to turn the door handle when it wouldn't turn. I realized that the door had somehow locked itself and Miranda hadn't given me a key to the place yet. _Great, just great._

I searched around everywhere I could think of for a spare key hidden somewhere but I did not have any luck. I looked over to the neighboring homes and only one looked like anyone was home. It was the house where I saw that woman last night. I could only hope that they were close enough neighbors to Miranda that they might know where she keeps a spare key.

I made my way over, and walked up the steps, hesitating a little before knocking. I waited only a few moments when I heard the sounds of the door being unlocked. A young woman opened the door, she was probably early twenties and she was very pretty. She had tanned skin, dark straightened hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, but somehow I knew this wasn't the woman I saw through the window yesterday.

"Hey there! What can I do for ya?" the girl asked cheerfully, a hint of a southern drawl slipping out.

"Um, well I'm staying next door with Miranda, I'm her nephew. I went for a run earlier, then decided to hang out on the deck but I realized that I got locked out without a key," I replied awkwardly.

"Oh, I heard about you!" she smiled, "My friend Angela worked at the bistro in town that you ate at yesterday and she told us."

My face must have conveyed my shock at what she said because she spoke up again.

"You're in a small town now, honey, news travels fast around here. I'm Emily by the way, Emily Young," she told me, reaching her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Sam Uley," I said shaking her hand, right as my stomach let out a loud rumble. It totally slipped my mind that I hadn't eaten all day.

"You poor thing, you sound hungry. I was just fixing myself a sandwich. Would you like to come in and join me while you wait for Miranda?"

"I'd hate to impose, you wouldn't happen to know where she keeps a spare key would you?"

"I'm sorry I don't, and you wouldn't be imposing at all. Besides you're new to the neighborhood, you need to get out and get to know the area," Emily insisted ushering me inside.

The home was decorated simply, with a few nautical themed items. I followed Emily into the kitchen which looked like it had been remodeled recently. All of the appliances were new and stainless steel, and the cabinets were a light wood stain.

"Your home is beautiful," I commented as I sat on a barstool at the island.

"Thanks," Emily replied, "But it's not technically mine. My older sister owns it, and I live here with her. She's at work right now, but she should be home soon."

_Maybe that was who I saw, _I thought. _Stop it Sam, just don't even think about it._

"So what brings you down to Pawley's Island, Sam?" she asked while pulling things from the refrigerator.

"Oh, uh, I guess I just needed a change," I stammered.

Emily glanced up and I could tell that she knew that there was more to the story, "Alright, I won't press you on it," she said giving me a warm smile. I felt oddly comfortable with Emily, like we could really become friends. I haven't had a close friend in a long time.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Well, what would you like on your sandwich? I've got some sliced ham or turkey, and swiss cheese. I also have some lettuce, tomato, and mayo if you want that too."

"Just plain turkey and swiss will be fine, thanks," I replied.

Emily quickly got to work fixing my sandwich and I sat in silence and watched her work.

As she handed it to me on a plate, I heard the front door opening.

"Emily! You home?" I heard the sweetest voice call out. As soon as the voice reached my ears I was hooked. It was like angels singing down from heaven.

"In the kitchen!" Emily replied.

I felt her presence as she entered the room without even turning around. It was like every nerve ending in my body was suddenly hyper aware of everything going on.

"Emily? Who's this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight.

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

I pulled up into my driveway, ready to relax after a long day at work. Nothing too exciting happen; I pulled two people for speeding and filed a report for a reported stolen vehicle. That was pretty much the extent of my job duties. But still, I loved it. It made me feel closer to my dad, being in his line of work.

I was back in my civilian attire now; I always chose to leave my uniform at the station. I was proud of my job, but having to deal with everyone looks and comments about a female officer got old real fast. So once I got back to the station, I traded my uniform for the clothes I came in with.

I approached the front door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Emily usually keeps the door locked when she's home by herself.

I walked into the foyer and heard some voices in the kitchen, so I called out, "Emily! You home?"

"In the kitchen!" I heard her shout, so I moseyed on further into the house. The moment I crossed over the threshold into the kitchen, it felt as if someone had given me some sort of electric shock. Every hair on my body was standing at attention and I was suddenly hyper-aware of every sensation.

Emily was behind the island making a sandwich, but there was a man sitting with his back to me so I couldn't see his face. He had russet-toned skin, and dark brown hair that hung a little shaggy. From the looks of it, it probably fell into his eyes a little bit even though I couldn't see his face. However, what was so strange to me was the realization that I was fighting every urge in body to reach out and touch this man, to embrace him. After a couple moments of awkward silences I found my voice once more.

"Emily? Who's this?"

Emily glanced up from her sandwich making and smirked a little before answering, "This is our new neighbor, Sam."

The man turned towards me and I hoped to God that I was able to suppress the gasp that crept its way up my throat. This man was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"I'm Sam Uley, Miranda's nephew," he told me smiling a little. But it didn't reach his eyes, which were a deep brown, and for some reason that worried me. He reached out to shake my hand and when we touched, we both jumped at the sensation.

"Um, I'm uh, Bella Swan," I stammered out like an idiot. _Geez Bella, could you sound anymore pathetic?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, his eyes exploring mine with such intensity.

"Sam got locked out of the house, so I invited him in until Miranda gets back from work, if that's okay," Emily told me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, uh, yes of course that's okay," I answered her, looking back over at Sam, "Please make yourself comfortable."

He smiled and nodded his head in return and I fought the blush that was creeping its way to my face.

"How was work?" Emily asked me, taking a bite out of her food.

"Work was good, nothing too exciting," I said, plopping down next to Sam at the island, forcing myself to ignore the electricity that seemed to be crackling between us.

"So, Sam, what brings you down to little ole' Pawley's Island?" I asked him, turning to look at him. I saw his hesitance to the answer the question and suddenly I had the urge to tell him to forget about it. Obviously whatever brought him down here had caused him pain, and I didn't want him reliving that. All of these emotions stirring around inside me at the sight of this man were sending me into a tailspin.

"Well, I suppose you could say I just needed a change," he began in his deep voice, "New York was proving to be just a little much for me and I've always been close to my Aunt Miranda."

"Well I'm sure she's ecstatic that you are going to be living with her," Emily interjected, "The whole hospital staff at work probably knows you're here by now."

Sam chuckled a little, "Yes, she does tend to be a talker doesn't she?"

"She does, but we all love her," I told him, causing him to smile once more, "I bought this house about seven years ago and at the time our houses were the only ones occupied down at this end of the road. She took me under her wing I guess you could say, there were many nights we would sit out on her deck with our wine glasses talking about life."

Sam seemed pleased to know that I appreciated his aunt as much as he probably did. I owe her a lot more than he realizes though. When I moved in, I was all alone. Emily was only 14 and still in school so I had the house to myself. Miranda really became a surrogate mother to me in the beginning. Lord knows my own mother didn't, and still doesn't, approve of anything I was doing with my life so things were rocky between us at the time. Miranda became my rock, along with Angela, when things were tough.

"I'm glad you're such good friends to her," Sam stated, "Miranda and I have always been close. She and my mom are best friends as well as sisters."

"How does your mom feel about you living so far away?" Emily asked, perched on the edge of the countertop.

"She misses me of course, but I'm a grown adult so I guess part of her expected me to leave home at some point," he replied, but something felt off. I got the vibe that this wasn't the full answer to the question at all.

"So, how old are you?" Emily blurted out. Emily was a lot more outgoing than I, but I was surprised at the surge of jealousy I felt at her question. Why should she be getting to know him? _Geez, way to be a mental bitch to your own sister, Bella._

I mentally shook my head clear of those thoughts. I only met Sam a few minutes ago, the only thing I should do right now is get to know him and become friends with him like any good neighbor would. I can sort through these weird feelings my body is experiencing later.

"I'm 33," Sam answered. Hmm, only two years older than me. _Grr, stop it Bella!_

"Really, Bella here is only 31 so you're not that much older than she is," Emily replied coyly. I threw her a look, plainly telling her to shut up. I knew what she was getting at. I don't need anyone trying to set me up with someone.

Sam glanced over at me, giving me an apologetic look. Even after a few moments he already could detect my sister's hidden agenda.

"Huh, well that's nice," he replied kind of awkwardly, trying to get off this path Emily set us on. I stifled a giggle.

Sam seemed to be a really nice man, but he came across as very guarded with himself. Like he had the barriers thrown up around him, preventing anyone from getting close to him. Although I didn't know him that well, I knew that I wanted to try to wear them down a little. There was just something about him that made me want to know more.

I glanced up over Emily's shoulder and out the window and I saw Miranda's car coming down the road.

"Looks like Miranda's back from work," I said, nodding towards the window, and Sam seemed to relax with relief. He was probably just glad to get away from Emily's questioning, "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Sam nodded and stood up from the island. As he stood straight, I was finally able to see just how tall he really was. I was only a measly five foot four, but Sam was easily six foot. My face only reached to his neck region.

"Feel free to come over and visit anytime Sam," Emily called out as we walked to the door.

Sam turned to acknowledge her politely, "I'm sure I will, thank you for the sandwich Emily."

We stood out on the porch for a moment as Miranda waved to us from her car, pulling into the driveway.

"I'm sorry about Emily's um, forwardness back there," I told him, "She has it in her head that I need help finding a man and she has never been very subtle about it."

Sam laughed, and once it again it did not reach his eyes.

"It's alright, your sister seems like a sweet girl, though kind of young."

"Well she's actually 10 years younger than I am, she's 21," I explained and he looked surprised, "My mom and step-dad had her shortly after they got married, but despite the age difference most people think we are twins because we're that close."

"It must be nice being so close to your sister," he said, "I should probably go head back over to see if Miranda needs help with anything."

"Yeah, tell her hello for me. You two are invited over for dinner anytime by the way, I love to cook."

Sam had started making his way down the wooden steps, but he stopped and turned to me.

"Thank you for the offer; I'm sure we'll take you up on it. Oh, and Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I mumbled into the form of a question.

"I think Emily may be mistaken. I fairly positive that you wouldn't need any help with finding a man," he replied, smirking a little, before turning and heading back over to Miranda's house leaving me reaching for the porch railing to stablize my swoons.

**SPOV**

I didn't have the words to describe the feelings I had just experienced, all due to a woman named Bella Swan. The moment she entered the room, it was as if my body was expertly tuned into her every movement, emotion, everything. I've dated women in the past, but none that had this kind of effect on me, without even saying a word.

When my aunt arrived back home, I realized I was actually disappointed that I couldn't stay there and talk to her some more. A small part of me felt bad that I completely tuned her sister out, but I wanted to learn more about this woman. Although I hesitated as usual when asked about my motivation for moving, there was something inside me that wanted to share my story with her.

I did an internal cheer when she offered to walk me outside; we would finally be able to be alone if only for a moment. I hid my smile as I stood and noticed just how petite Bella was. She only came up to my neck.

I thanked Emily for the hospitality as we walked outside, Bella and I standing facing each other on the landing. I knew Miranda was waiting on me, but I wanted to stay with Bella just a little longer. I felt like a kid again, having to go home after hours at the playground.

I tried not to sound too eager when Bella invited Miranda and I to dinner sometime, but I was sure that we would take her up on it. When I made the move down here, finding companionship was at the absolutely bottom of my list of things to do. But Bella made me want to get to know her better, be an actually friend to her. Ever since that day…I haven't had any friends, except for my mom.

When we finally parted ways, I reluctantly walked back over to Miranda's property and headed inside. She had stopped at the grocery store on the way home, and was taking things out of the bags and placing them on the counter to put up.

"So I see you met the neighbors," she said with smirk as I walked in.

"I did, I accidently got locked out when I went for a walk earlier, so I went over and we chatted for awhile."

"Bella and Emily are wonderful girls, I really adore them," Miranda stated, trying to put some cans up on a top shelf.

"Here, let me get that," I told her, putting them away with ease.

"I've got to get used to having some else in the house. A tall someone else at that," she smiled.

I chuckled, and helped her put away the rest of the groceries, pausing periodically to ask where things were supposed to go.

"So what did you think of Bella and Emily?" Miranda asked as she sunk down onto the couch. It was impossible to ignore the flutter in my stomach at the mention of Bella's name. God, I was becoming such a pansy already.

I plopped myself down in the recliner before answering, "They were nice, really welcoming."

"Uh huh," she replied pointedly, "Just nice?"

"Well they were," I shrugged, feigning apathy.

"You know, when Bella first moved into that house, we were the only two people living at this end of the street? She seemed kind of scared and lost, it being her first home and all. Emily was still in high school at that point so for the first few months, she lived by herself."

I was kind of confused as to why she was telling me all of this, although I didn't like the thought of Bella living alone.

"Then, her friend Angela moved in, you know, the sweet girl from the restaurant?" I nodded my recognition and she continued, "Well, she moved out a little after she got engaged a little over a year ago."

"Bella really is a sweet girl, hasn't been in a relationship for quite some time though…"

"Okay, Miranda, what are you doing?" I asked once I caught up to what she was up to.

"What do you mean dear? I'm just informing you of our neighbors," she said innocently.

"What you're doing is informing me of Bella, specifically. I mean, you just had to slip it in there that she's single?"

I'll be damned if that piece of information didn't give me a thrill though.

"I'm just filling you in," she replied.

"I'm sure," I laughed.

"Is it so wrong to want my nephew to find a wonderful person to spend his time with?"

I sighed and was silent for a moment.

"Miranda…it's not that I don't want to find someone. I would want nothing more than to find a woman to go on dates with, go on picnics with, and fall in love with. I'm a man, so yes I do want those things. But do I think that is in the cards for me? Right now, not really."

Miranda looked over at me with sad eyes as I continued speaking. She and Mom were the only people who were truly privy to my self-destruction unfortunately. As much as it physically pained me to say all of these things I was saying, I knew it was true. I couldn't deny this attraction I felt towards Bella, but in my heart I know it's not fair to her to pull her into my broken life.

"When I find a woman to spend my time, and potentially my life, with, I don't want it to be like this. She will deserve the whole me, not this broken shell I am now. I have to get myself together before I can commit to someone."

At this point my hands were trembling and I was wringing them in my lap. I was a proud man. Admitting my personal struggles even to family didn't sit well with me.

"Oh honey…" Miranda began, "I know you feel like you have nothing to offer anyone. But maybe putting yourself out there for the right person could be just what you need, baby. Love is crazy thing, yes. But once you find it, it can heal even the biggest wounds. Just don't shut yourself off from it just yet okay?"

As Miranda's words sunk in, all I saw was Bella. I spent only about an hour with her and deep down I knew that I would do anything for her. It scared the hell out of me, but I still wasn't sure if I could put myself out there yet, not for her.

Bella Swan could be the one with the power to break me worse than I had ever been broken before.


End file.
